Metabolomics Consortium Coordinating Center Project Summary The Metabolomics Consortium Coordinating Center (M3C) is proposed as the Stakeholder Engagement and Program Coordinating Center (SEPCC) for stage 2 of the Common Fund Metabolomics Program of the National Institutes of Health. The M3C will operate in conjunction with the Southeast Center for Integrated Metabolomics (SECIM), one of six stage 1 Regional Comprehensive Metabolomics Resource Cores (RCMRCs) founded in 2013, and now a self-supporting metabolomics service center. The overarching goal of the M3C will be the promotion of metabolomics as a key component of biomedical research (basic, clinical, and translational) and clinical care. The mission of the M3C is to serve as a catalyst for the advancement of metabolomics in biomedical research and clinical care by engaging the diverse range of stakeholders, organizing the consortium, and promoting its work. Stakeholder engagement will include bi-annual symposia to identify roadblocks in the use of metabolomics and suggest approaches leading to remediation. Pilot and Feasibility awards will be focused on biomedical research projects new to the use of metabolomics. Consortium work will be organized through a web portal providing access to all consortium resources, including access to datasets in the National Metabolomics Data Repository, and tools developed by the Metabolomics Data Analysis and Interpretation Tools awardees. M3C further organizes the work of the consortium by facilitating on-line and in-person meetings of governance groups and workgroups. M3C promotes the work of the consortium through social media, its web portal, presentations at scientific meetings, and distribution of consortium standards, policies, procedures, protocols, best practices, and guidelines. M3C develops a strategic plan for the consortium, generates metrics regarding the activities of the consortium, participates in evaluation, and creates the consortium annual report. The work of the coordinating center, and of the stage 2 metabolomics consortium, will lead to improved human health through basic research findings, improved laboratory practices, and translation to clinical research and care.